Total Drama Island
by Rainbowpup0319
Summary: Ok this is my first story so Yay me! I’m horrible at summarizing so go and read the greatest story of them all LOL! Couples: DuncanXCourtney, GeoffXBridgette, HeatherXNoah Rated T for Language and other stuff


(p.s. you have to know about the television show Total Drama Island to read this. Also this may not be suitable for younger kids because of language. Finally, I do not own Total Drama Island or Teletoon.)

"Finally I'm here at camp Wawanakwa!" A girl said with black braids and blue highlights. She was wearing a blue shirt with two brown puppies and a blue jean skirt. She was also wearing blue gym shoes. Her hair was in two ponytails. She carried her light blue luggage with tiger stripes off the boat to the dock of shame. Her name was Allegra. Allegra was smart, beautiful, and hot, as the boys said. Chris MaClean was waiting with the rest of the campers for her. "Welcome Allegra to camp Wawanakwa! You know me already so now choose the team you want to be on." On one side of Chris was the Killer Bass and on the other side was the Screaming Gophers. Allegra walked over to the Killer Bass and stood there. "So the Killer Bass it is." See you all at the dining hall in a couple of hours." Chris said and walked away. "So," Duncan asked Allegra "aren't you famous?" "Yeah, why do you want to know?" "Oh well just because…" Duncan said finishing the conversation. "Oh before I go," Chris said. "I just want to tell all of you that tomorrow we are going to the Beach Plaza hotel in…Florida!!!" "Yeah!!!" All the campers responded as Chris walked away. "This is great! We all finally get the vacation we were always waiting for!" Duncan said. "You got a point." Geoff said. So everyone started packing for their adventure to Florida. That night Duncan couldn't go to sleep. "Courtney, are you still awake?" "Yeah Dukkie, why do you want to know?" "Let's go for a walk, I want to talk to you about something." So Courtney and Duncan went for a walk. "So what do you want to talk about?" "Well, tomorrow's my birthday!" Duncan blurted out. "It is…don't you mean today?" "IT IS!? I hope NOT!" "Don't worry it'll be fine. Let's head back birthday boy." Courtney led him to the Killer Bass cabin where everyone was asleep. "So, I guess this is a good night?" "No." Courtney and Duncan went to get in their pajamas and they both came back to the cabin. "Do I have permission to sleep with you Dukkie?" Courtney asked. "Of course you can sleep with me Princess." Duncan replied. Duncan crawled into bed and then Courtney behind him. She slept on his stomach and cuddled with him for the rest of the night. The next day was Duncan's birthday. Everyone was up except for him. "Wake up sweetie pie." Courtney said waking up her boyfriend. "Huh, what the heck is going on?" Duncan said waking up. "Today's your birthday Dukkie! Happy sixteenth birthday honey!" "Sweet, I'm already sixteen?! That is awesome princess!" So, all the campers headed to the boat so they could go the Beach Plaza. When they got there, they had breakfast which was on a patio. The patio had fancy tables and a view of the Atlantic Ocean. "Wow, this is so amazing!" Everyone said. "What do you think, Duncan?" Courtney asked him. "I think this is great!" Duncan answered. Everyone sat down at one of the tables. Duncan sat at the end of the table. "Oh wait, before you guys eat," Chris said. He gave Duncan a birthday hat. "Oh no, I am not wearing that fucking hat!" Duncan said. "Yes you are." "Oh shit! No!!!" "Ok you're not." Chris took Courtney by the arm to another place. "No, you can take her anything but her!" Duncan said. "Let go of my fucking arm!!!" Courtney yelled. "Um, let me think that over. . . NO!!!" So there was the chase of Chris, Courtney and Duncan. When Duncan caught him, he grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her. He also grabbed the birthday hat and pin. Both had a skull and said 'Happy Birthday' on them. "I can't believe you made me wear this." Duncan said. "I know, but this is for your own good okay Dukkie?"Courtney asked. "Alright, I'll wear it only for you princess." They walked together back to the patio. On the patio was also a stage and on the stage was a band called The Hard Rock Joes. The members of the band were Taylor, Joe, Connor and James and they were all boys. When they got back to the table, the food was already served. There were waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, and tons of other breakfast foods. Before Duncan started to eat, he told Courtney that that was his favorite band. Courtney had set this up herself and how did she know that was his favorite band? He talked in his sleep and said it. "So are you going to talk to them?" Courtney asked. "You bet! Please come with me." Duncan picked up Courtney and ran towards the stage. ". . . So that's what happened that day. Oh hi, I heard it was your birthday is that true?"James asked. "H-how did you know?" Duncan asked while holding Courtney. "She told us." Connor said while pointing at Courtney. ""No, not her! She didn't even know that today was my birthday, right Courtney?" Duncan said with suspicion. "Um yeah about that, I did know because Chris told me knowing about our relationship. So I did know for a while." "What, why did you hide this from me?!?" "Well because…" "Hey Courtney, I have a seat saved for you." Bridgette interrupted. "Oh, sorry Dukkie, I'll tell you more eventually." So Courtney ran over to where Bridgette and Geoff were. "Honey, I have a seat saved for you." So Duncan sat down next to Courtney and they both enjoyed their food. While they were eating their food, they were listening to The Hard Rock Joes. After listening to a couple of songs, Joe said, "Is everyone having a great time?" Everyone cheered. "Well I heard someone's birthday is today." Taylor said. Duncan's face turned blood red. "Well I heard his name was Duncan." Connor said and with that said, they brought him up on stage and he was blushing red when he got up there. "So Duncan what is it like being the birthday boy?" "Well…you see…um…" He was too embarrassed to talk. "Well that is awesome! Guys lets sing to Duncan. One, two, and three!" Connor said. Everyone including his girlfriend sang to him. After they were done, they brought out his birthday cake which was black and had a green skull on it and said 'happy 16th birthday Duncan!' Duncan was so happy and he blew out the candles. All the people on the patio cheered for him. He sat back down next to Courtney. "Dude, that was awesome!" Geoff said. After everyone was done eating, they gave Duncan his birthday presents. Duncan was very excited about this and he opened Geoff present first. Inside was a tee shirt with a skull on it and it came with a matching skull cap and a skateboard for a build a bear. "Hey, is this gift going to lead up to something?" Duncan asked Geoff. "You'll see. Geoff said. Duncan got more clothing and accessories for a build a bear. "Fuck! I am tired of waiting! What is the damn surprise?!" Duncan asked in anger. Courtney gave him his final gift. Inside was a build a bear black dog that had on a tee shirt that matched his and the same outfit. Duncan was very surprised and blushed. "Um…thanks for…um…the gift… Courtney." And then he whispered "oh shit!" and looked at his girlfriend. He was shy to admit that he liked the gift that Courtney gave him. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheeks. Well after that, they went to the hotel which was right next to the ocean. So everyone got a great view especially Duncan and Courtney. They were separated by boys and girls. Allegra finally got paired with Ezekiel who was awesome as she described. As usual Bridgette and Geoff shared a room. Heather got paired up with Noah and so on. The only pair that didn't seem to go well was Noah and Heather but for some reason they didn't hate each other it was just not as planned. So after some good rest, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Allegra and Ezekiel were walking in downtown Florida. "Wow, I didn't expect Florida to look like this." Ezekiel said. "Um, Ezekiel, have you been anywhere ever since the start of Total Drama Island?" Geoff asked. "No, why do you ask?" Geoff whispered 'damn that's why he's like this.' "What did you say?!?!" Ezekiel yelled at Geoff. "Nothing…" Geoff voice trailed off. "That's what I thought." "Well where are we going now, Geoff?" Bridgette asked Geoff. "I don't know? Why don't you girls think of an idea?" "Hmm what about shopping?" Bridgette suggested. "I totally agree! Maybe I can get that new bikini top from the mall!" Courtney said. "I will get some more webkinz!" Allegra said. "Ok shopping it is." So they all headed to the Florida Fancy mall to get some clothes for the beach and Allegra got some webkinz while she was there. "SO now what are we going to do?" asked Duncan. "I was thinking we could go to the beach." Ezekiel said. So they headed towards the beach and when they got there a surprise party was waiting for Duncan. When he appeared at the place everyone surprised him. "I swear I wasn't expecting that! Damn you're good, Courtney!" Courtney smiled and said, "Thanks, Duncan." So they partied for awhile and enjoyed themselves. Soon Courtney announced, "Hey guys, let's sing happy birthday to Duncan!" So after everyone sang to him, he opened all of the gifts and he thanked everyone. Soon it got dark and Ezekiel, Bridgette, Geoff and Allegra headed back to the hotel while Duncan and Courtney explored the hotel more. "Duncan did you enjoy your birthday?" Courtney asked him. "Yeah it sucked but what the heck it was awesome." For the first time that day he smiled at Courtney and they both kissed. Finally they headed home tired but restless.

* * *

**Author: Ok people here's the first chapter.**

**Ezekiel: Why wasn't there too much of me in this chapter**

**Author: Because I had to start off this story with Duncan and Courtney**

**Ezekiel: No you didn't**

**Author: …**

**Ezekiel: If I am not featured in the next chapter, Um I will mess you up!**

**Author: You can't do that because you're in this story! **

**Ezekiel: I will find a way to kill you if I am not in the next chapter.**

**Author: Ok people comment and. . .**

**Ezekiel: *Grabs author and drags her off* vote for me to be in the next chapter or else!!!**


End file.
